


Judy and the Beast

by IsAnybodyThere



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsAnybodyThere/pseuds/IsAnybodyThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of a tale as old as time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can't believe it. I'm actually writing about a freaking fox and a bunny relationship. This is the strangest thing I've ever written, but here it is! This is a Beauty and the Beast AU, mainly because I LOVE AUs (heads up: you'll be seeing more AUs in the future), but also because I am the most unoriginal person to walk this earth. Sorry in advance for the short chapter. They'll be getting longer (hopefully). Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince - a fox - lived in a shining castle. 

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, unkind. 

Then, one winter’s night, an old beggar sheep came to the castle and offered him a single carrot seed in return for shelter from the bitter cold. 

Repulsed by her haggard pompadour, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old sheep away. 

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. 

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s fleece melted away to reveal the enchantress, Bellwether. 

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a savage beast. 

Because of his aggressive behavior, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. 

The carrot seed she had offered was truly an enchanted seed, which would grow until his 21st year. 

If he could learn to love another and earn her love by the time the carrot could be harvested, then the spell would be broken. 

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. 

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


End file.
